new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Whirlpool Province
The smallest province of the Empire, the Whirlpool province is however a remarkable place. Untold time ago it was colonised by Taika who made the foundations of various large sites. Invaded centuries ago by Chonobi, the population is sporting this day a mixture of both cultures. History The various islands that form together the Whirlpool was never a cohesive gathering or unified as a country. It was colonised a long time ago by Taika settlers. These settlers made the best of what these islands had to offer. The resources of the islands themselves didn’t provide too much for the settlers to find major ports or cities. Trade did, however, exist and it is argued by scholars as historians that some communities became to be because of some overpopulation in various coastal regions. The arrival of the Chonobi made an impact on the islands of the Whirlpool though. The Chonobi introduced their own culture, laws and manners. This would seem the end of the presence of Taika but over the centuries, the two cultures have managed to coexist in relative peace. Even despite the majority of its prominent nobility being that of Chonobi origin. When the Warring Clans began, there wasn’t much activity that drawn the attention to the islands. Trade existed between the islands and various other clans and factions around them. Much conflict, however, never occurred around or in the Whirlpool. As some historians romantically call it, it was an oasis in a period of bloodshed and chaos. By the time that the Fire country was formed, the region was quickly brought to the country. For it had to either to try to remain its neutral sovereignty, which would make it try to contest with the Lightning Country to their north or the Fire country. The presence of the nearby Chonobi to the south, however, persuaded the islands of the Whirlpool to become a vassalized part of the Fire country. With the rise of the Empire, it would become a province and technically the first time in history that the islands would have a more central kind of government. Social-Political Structure The situation within the Whirlpool province is a subject of many scholars and historians, that try to study and understand why the region never had major conflicts or troubles that plagued the other parts of the known world. The dominant Chonobi culture is quite present but not in the fashion that it is pushing the Taika elements in the region away. Some cities have become an attractive spot for the like of poets, philosophers and painters. As the two cultures seem to co-exist as in no other place is witnessed. Each island is being overseen and governed by a prominent family. In most cases these families are of Chonobi origin, proud of their old origin and yet quite tolerant towards Taika. A few islands, however, still are being governed by Taika nobility and much like their Chonobi-counterparts, they have done little wrong to the Chonobi on their islands. Prominent Cities and sites * Takasato The provincial capital. Takasato is the largest port-city in the province and proclaimed by its inhabitants as the major home of painters, poets and philosophers. Some even call the city the Pearl of the Empire. Category:Empire of Akino Category:Imperial Province Category:Whirlpool Province